Blue Mage: Endgame Gear Guide
Category:Guides Simply an opinion on some of the gear available for an Endgame Blue Mage for all slots, and weapons. But before I begin, here are some facts... A few facts. *Disseverment and Frenetic Rip have STR AND DEX modifiers. Hysteric Barrage is just DEX. So be careful when people say to focus on STR for spells. *Magic Attack Bonus does NOT affect Blue Mage's Breath Spells. *Don't say "Focus on such and such stats in this order...". You're a DD job. Have a TP gear setup and a Weapon Skill setup just like other DD jobs. *Damage from most breath attack spells (Frost Breath, Heat Breath) are based on a certain % of your HP. *BLU doesn't evade. We are no Ninja or Thief. So instead of trying to focus on evasion when soloing, focus more on stun-locking the enemy with Head Butt to try and kill time until next Utsusemi recast. With a + Haste setup and a bard, you can get Head Butt recasts to as low as 4-5 seconds, which is basically a Head Butt right after your previous one wears off. Don't expect to be able to solo something that is resistant or immune to stun. Weapon Ifrit's Blade Your ideal off-hand weapon. The obvious attractions are the STR +3 for your spells and the Attack +10 for TP build. Let's be realistic, most of the time if not all, you're using physical spells, so this is an excellent choice. Obtained by defeating Ifrit in the Trial by Fire quest. Dissector Easily obtained if you have the Kindred Seals to spend on KSNM's. The Dissector has the same base damage as Ifrit's Blade, slighty less delay (231 compared to Ifrit's 236) and Critical Hit rate +6%. It's nice to main hand for a while, and the Critical hit rate can proc on a physical spell, but by all means it's not the best. Still a very nice option, and looks pretty nice as well. Martial Anelace If you want to make the most out of your weapon skills, then this is the way to go. The TP bonus turns 100 TP weapon skills into 200 TP weapon skills, and 200 to 300. Its higher base damage compared to the Dissector and Ifrit's Blade make this an ideal choice to main hand. Easily bought off the AH for a reasonable price, or obtained through the ENM Brothers. Perdu Hanger By all means the best choice for a weapon as a blue mage. Perdu Hanger has the lowest delay of the previous 3 choices (225), the highest base damage (44) which is even higher than Hofud, and gives attack +15 and accuracy +5 all while under 100 TP including on weapon skills. Main hand this, enjoy this, for this will be your main weapon for a long time to come. It's obtained with 40,000 Imperial Standing and having a Chief Sergeant rank in assault. Hofud Now while noone is sure about the proc rate of the HP/MP drain, odds are it's not often and doesn't drain any dramatic amount. It has a decent 42 base damage and 236 delay which is third to Perdu Hanger and Dissector. MND +5 and CHR +5 are rather irrelvant stats as a Blue Mage maybe except +MND for Magic Fruit and other healing spells, but if healing is that important, you better use a Light/Apollo's Staff. However it gives HP +3% which makes this the perfect choice for your +HP setup in a Heat Breath build (Damage = ~50% of your HP). Demon Slayer The DEX +2 in this weapon is helpful when it comes to spells, and VIT +2 is good for Cannonball mods, but it is still not enough reason to choose this over a Perdu Hanger or even Ifrit's Blade since you'll have 3 more STR and 10 more attack. I must say though, this is a sexy weapon if you want to show it off. Wing Sword +1 Use this for Cannonball if you can afford it. If not than the non HQ is fine. Head Walahra Turban Obviously a good choice for BLU. You can't argue with +30HP, +30MP, and +5% Haste for TP and spell recasts. Get it. Optical Hat If you find yourself missing a lot, use one of these. Good for soloing, TP build and multi-hit spells. Magus Keffiyeh A good blue mage should know his Beast Strength Chart. That's where the AF head comes into play. It's as simple as this: For example, you're fighting a Dragon (Wyvern, Puk, etc.). Put on your AF head and use Frenetic Rip, Eyes On Me, Mind Blast, etc., and since it's a demon-type spell, you get a damage bonus. The damage is not much though, and you will probably get a better damage bonus from a Voyager's Sallet when it comes to physical spells, but other magical spells that aren't breath spells might have some room for this, especially if it's a enfeebling-type spell or anything that hinder's an enemy without doing damage (Sheep Song, Actinic Burst). Look at the chart and you'll understand more as well as see other strengths/weaknesses. This shouldn't be used for any other situation though, keep that in mind. Homam Zucchetto Formerly the best head option for BLU before the introduction of the Walahra Turban - now outdated. Using the Walahra Turban for TPing and Optical Hat for weaponskills and multi-hit spells will be more beneficial. However, it gives a decent bonus to HP and MP, +4 accuracy, +4 Magic Accuracy for your magical spells, and 3% Haste. It's like they took part of a Walahra Turban and part of an Optical Hat and put it together. If you have a head piece that gives +STR or +DEX use it instead for skillchains. Obtained from Proto-Omega in Limbus. (Sea access required.) Voyager Sallet Probably the best head piece you can use for your Self-Skillchains. +3 STR and +4 DEX isn't obtainable by any other piece of head equipment, so this is a must have for spells and weaponskills if you feel comfortable with losing the 10 accuracy from Optical Hat. Morrigan's Coronal Don't let the name fool you. Just because it's a piece from the Morrigan's Robe Set, doesn't mean it's the best. The +20MP, +5 ACC and +5 MACC is almost the same as the Homam Zucchetto without the haste and +HP, and the +STR and +DEX from the Voyager's Sallet overall beats out the +4 STR, INT, and MND that this offers. Given the difficulty and cost required to obtain this, it's not worth pursuing. Wivre Mask +1 The best head piece for Cannonball mod setups (+3 STR, +3 VIT). Evasion +11 isn't bad either if you love evasion that much, if you can afford this. Crimson Mask Obtained from getting a Wyrmal Abjuration: Head that drops off King Behemoth. It gives a nice +20HP and +20MP and gives you Auto-Regen which stacks with the job trait you can get from spells. Enfeebling Magic +10 is irrelevant unless your subbing RDM. Nothing to count on though. Yigit Turban Not many melee stats, but it gives MND +4 for your healing spells, as well as Enmity -5 and MP while healing +1. You may want to get this for the whole set which gives you Refresh. Obtained with 20,000 Ilrusi Atoll assault points. Saurian Helm The new head piece which requires the "Wings of the Goddess" expansion is without question the best head piece for a Blue Mage's Heat Breath build. It gives a +50 boost to HP (don't forget, Heat Breath damage is equivalent to ~50% of your HP; subject to resists), and increases breath attack damage by ~10% according to tests. It drops off Scitalis, a Wyvern type NM in Grauberg (S). Body Magus Jubbah There's not much I can say about this. If you cast spells without it equipped, your making a huge mistake. It's the only piece of equipment for the main slots that gives + Blue Magic Skill (15), and +3 STR and +3 DEX are just more bonuses to your physical spells. And to round it all up, a small boost to HP and MP. Cherish this body piece. Assault Jerkin Accuracy +3 and Attack +18 makes this nice for TP build. Not much else will give you this much attack in one slot. BLU has an A- sword skill, so with some sword merits and a Suppanomimi, you can sacrifice the + accuracy you would get from a Homam Corazza and instead use this piece for the extra attack. This is also pretty easy to get if you can get some people and a thief to camp Ose with you in Labyrinth of Onzozo. Scorpion Harness Accuracy and Evasion +10 (or +12 with a Scorpion Harness +1)is strictly for TP build and soloing, nothing else. Except maybe the sexy red look. Errant Houppelande Used for resting and for healing magic whether it's Magic Fruit or Cure III if you're subbing white mage or red mage. Homam Corazza +28HP, +28MP is always nice, we can agree on that. It also gives you +15 accuracy and Triple Attack! (take that thieves). This is great for TP building if you're not taking hits. If you are put on the Scorpion Harness for + evasion (not that BLU evades much). Whether this is better than an Assault Jerkin for TP'ing, is situational and more based on personal preferance. Vermillion Cloak If you have the money to dish out, this is fine to swap in while idle for refresh, especially if you don't do much assault/salvage. You can get 3 mp/tick refresh with this, Sanction, and auto-refresh. Yigit Gomlek The piece prized by Bards gives -10% song casting time, which obviously does nothing for BLU, but it gives a nice MP recovered while healing +5. Replace your Errant Body with this. Morrigan's Robe Ok, so the head piece in this set wasn't all that great, but this is a completely different story. Why? One word: Refresh. This is the only refresh piece that BLU can use that doesn't take up more than one slot of equipment. So not only do you get refresh, you don't lose out on other equipment slots that you would otherwise have a Yigit piece in, or a head slot if you was using a Vermillion Cloak. And not only that, but it gives an extra 8 STR, and +5 to both accuracy and attack. Keep in mind that most magical spells are NOT effected by Magic Attack Bonus, so don't let that fool you. Other than that, this is ridiculously awesome to have if you have the 7-10 mil to spend on it as well as a team skilled in Salvage and lots of time and patience on your hands. Hands Dusk Gloves The obvious choice for TP build. Attack +5 and Haste +3% for spell recast times. Alkyoneus's Bracelets Ok here's how I feel about these. Alky bracelets are very popular. They gives +40HP, a whopping +11 STR, but -6 to DEX and AGI. So let me make this clear, do NOT use this for soloing. The +11 STR is awesome for Weapon skills, and spells such as Vertical Cleave which has just STR mods (similar to Tachi: Gekko, Tachi: Kasha). As for other spells, you have to keep in mind that they have both STR and DEX mods, so -6 DEX kinda negates a lot of the 11 STR. But then again there aren't many other options for the hand slot so this is still probably your best bet. The +40 HP is also great for a +HP setup for your breath attack spells. Homam Manopolas The piece from the Homam Set that is wanted by many Paladin's, is also very nice for the Blue Mage's out there. Once you get your hands on these you can sell those Dusk Gloves that kept slowing you down when you were running. This piece, like most of the pieces from the set gives +3% Haste and a nice boost to accuracy with +4. And of course it wouldn't be complete without +HP and +MP (20). Morrigan's Cuffs These don't have much to offer for BLU except for accuracy and attack +5 and a bit of MP. And as with all pieces from this set, it's not very easy to obtain, so you're better off pursuing the Homam Manopolas. Denali Wristbands The hands that are obtained from Floor 60 of Nyzul Isle are nice for soloing. Evasion +6 and -2% Damage Taken are example's of that. It also gives +4 STR and MND, as well as +6 attack which are bonuses. There are better alternatives, however. Yigit Gages No relevant melee stats except for evasion +4. Get this if you want the whole set for the Refresh effect. Legs Prince's Slops The choice for the Blue Mage that doesn't have the group to obtain the rare/ex items, but still wants a piece with good stats. These pants give +30HP and +30MP which is one of if not the highest for the leg slot, and accuracy +4 which is always nice. Get the NQ if you can't afford these. Yigit Seraweels The pants obtained via Leujaoam Sanctum assault give a nice +25 HP and MP as well as evasion +6 and MP recovered while healing +2. And like all pieces it's another step towards getting the full set for Refresh. Denali Kecks A very nice piece of equipment for BLU. Though it's not the best for the leg slot, it's still rather respectable. DEX +3 is good for those physical spells with DEX mods, and AGI +3, evasion +3, accuracy +3 and magic accuracy +3 are all good for soloing. Obtained from Floor 40 of Nyzul Isle assault. Homam Cosciales The best for the leg slot as BLU. Large bonuses to HP and MP (26), Fast Cast, which shortens spellcasting time and recast time, awesome for any job with MP. Not to mention the added Haste +3% and accuracy +3. And above all, they look sexy. Get these. Morrigan's Slops STR +3 and MP +25 are nice, but other than that, there aren't any other stats that helps your damage as a BLU. MND +10 and enmity -2 is good for main healing, not that you'll be doing much of it. Crimson Cuisses A blue mage that can run faster, is a happier blue mage. Movement Speed +12% is the obvious stat that attracts so many people to this, and all jobs that can equip these want them. HP +25 and MP +25 isn't bad either, just be sure to not wear these while fighting Demon-type mobs or Dragoon-type beastmen, especially if you're soloing. Volunteer's Brais If you have the Mercenary Rank required, than this is a great option, especially if you don't have the time to join a limbus/salvage/sky LS, and it a great alternative to the Prince's Slops. Sergeant Major is needed to get these. Galliard Trousers Dropped off the (Force Pop) NM Kurrea in Lufaise Meadows, Galliard Trousers offer +20 HP, +2 STR, and +5 Accuracy. The negative stats kind of offset it but not enough to make this a bad choice. Inferior to the Morrigan's Slops when it comes to overall use, but superior to it when it comes to difficulty to obtain. Feet Errant Pigaches For the Blue Mage that doesn't have a lot of money. it doesn't have any melee stats, but it converts 20 HP to MP which is never a bad thing unless you want to do a +HP build for breath spells. Enmity -2 is good if you don't feel like pulling hate, and +5 MND for healing magic. Marine M Boots / Marine F Boots For all you humes out there, this is probably one of your best bets for the feet slot. The RSE2 feet give a huge chunk of HP (+60) which is awesome for Breath attack spells. They add +3 STR, +3 DEX, +2 AGI and +2 VIT which are all nice melee stats. Yigit Crackows Like all Yigit pieces, this has no relevant melee stats, but is good if you want the whole set for Refresh. Denali Gamashes The feet part of the Denali Jacket Set is one of the best options for non-humes or humes that don't have the RSE2 feet. STR +3 combined with Accuracy +5 and Magic accuracy +3 makes these overall a nice choice for a Blue Mage. Homam Gambieras The feet slot of the Homam set obtained from Limbus give the most MP (+31) compared to everything I previously mentioned. Haste +3% is also good for spell recast times and accuracy +6 is an added bonus. These are better for TP build and have not as many stats when it comes to weapon skills and physical spells that increase damage. Morrigan's Pigaches Now of course if this was a guide to Red Mage, then these would be on the top of the list, but it's not, and that being said, the +20 MP and +3 STR are nice, but obtainable by other means. Other than that, these have no melee stats. So you're better off getting one of the previously mentioned pieces. Crimson Greaves Another piece of the Crimson Scale Mail Set, which gives a slight boost to HP and MP (+15) as well as +3 DEX and +3 AGI. They are obtained easily from Sky, just watch the intimidation effect. Neck Chivalrous Chain Probably the default choice for most DD's. The +1 to Store TP shouldn't be what attracts you, but the STR +3 and Accuracy +5 does. You can buy it off the AH at a reasonable price, or get it using Lebros Cavern Assault points. This can be used for TP build because of the Accuracy, especially since there aren't many options for this slot. Soil Gorget/'Breeze Gorget' For those with sea access, gorget's are a popular talk among DD jobs, and which is best for what weapon skill. As a Blue Mage, your most used weapon skill is usually Savage Blade. Some people say Soil Gorget is better, others would rather use Breeze Gorget, its more up to you. I say get both and test it out to see what you think is best. Since most endgame BLU's use the Savage Blade > Disseverment skillchain, Breeze Gorget might be the better bet. Fortitude Torque VIT +5 for your Cannonball, and Sword skill +7 make this an attractive option for BLU. Not the eaiest to obtain either, and be sure to have something for Weapon skills/skillchains. Waist Swift Belt/'Speed Belt' Swift Belt is the obvious, more realistic choice to obtain unless your in an HNM shell, and some argue that with the added Accuracy it's even better than the Speed Belt which has 6% haste instead of 4%. Either way, this piece is strictly for TP build; not to mention Haste is always nice for spell recasts. Warwolf Belt Enmity +3 and VIT +5 make this the common choice for endgame Paladin's that don't have a Haste belt, or are /war, but the STR and DEX +5 make this an excellent choice to swap in for weapon skills, spells and skillchains. The price for this is unbeatable, so get one. Potent Belt A nice mix of STR and Accuracy which kind of reminds you of the Chivalrous Chain, but not a necessary piece. The Swift Belt is still better for TP build, and the Warwolf Belt has more STR to offer. You can argue this with the +8 accuracy, but if accuracy is this important, better get a Life Belt. Back Amemet Mantle +1 The most common choice, since it offers nice stats, and isn't ridculously expensive like back pieces with slightly better stats. STR +2 and Attack +15 is enough to convince you that you can use this full time. Smilodon Mantle +1 Hands-down the best back piece for spell casting. 5 STR and reasonably priced on most servers. Stick with Amemet +1 or Forager's Mantle for TP and WS, however, as the added attack adds more than the STR on this piece. Forager's Mantle This back piece gives the same +15 Attack as the Amemet Mantle +1, and +3 STR instead of +2. If you have the money to get one of these then go ahead. Otherwise do the ENM, Brothers to get one, because this will certainly take a chunk out of your wallet. Commander's Cape There's a lot of arguement over whether this is better than a Forager's Mantle. The cape gives +3 to STR, DEX, and AGI. For spells that have both STR and DEX modifiers, or spells with just DEX modifiers like Hysteric Barrage, then this would most likely be the best option. Other than that, Forager's Mantle is better for weapon skills, and spells like Vertical Cleave which have just STR mods. This is another cape obtained from an ENM, and is very expensive, so I recommend doing the ENM to get one. Gigant Mantle Yes, more stuff obtained from ENM's. This back piece gives a huge chunk of HP at +80. It is used strictly for a Blue Mage's Heat Breath build, and nothing more, unless you get hit that much. Earrings Brutal Earring Double Attack for TP build, and yes, it CAN proc on a physical spell, so this is a popular choice if you can get the 75 Ancient Beastcoins needed for it. Suppanomimi Most BLU's sub ninja, so why not add some haste to those sword's your dual wielding? +Sword Skill is great for your overall melee damage and accuracy as well, so this is pretty popular. Most BLU's use the Brutal Earring, Suppanomimi combo for their ears. Triumph Earring It's not easy to get +STR on your ears, so this is worth mentioning. Though the price isn't very reasonable, it's still one of your best bets for weapon skills and skillchains. Loquacious Earring Fast Cast!! Ok, it's not much fast cast (more like 1%; and 2% for casting times), but if it means lowering that Head Butt recast as low as possible when your needed for stun, then I'll take it. +30 MP is also one of the largest boosts of MP you can put on the ear slot. Magnetic Earring/'Ethereal Earring' First off, if you have gotten this far in the CoP and ZM storylines, pat yourself on the back, because that takes a while. After completing the quest "Apocalypse Nigh", you're given the option of 4 earrings to choose from, and your choice should narrow down to these 2. They're both excellent, and that being said, try to base your choice around other jobs you have leveled, and how the earring would help you all around. For BLU, Ethereal Earring is your best bet, but if you have several mage jobs, you might wanna grab a Magnetic Earring, since that earring also offers nice stats for BLU has well. The choice between these two is strictly based on personal preferance, so happy picking. Rings Rajas Ring If you don't have one of these, you dream about it. If you have one of these, you think back to when you used to dream about it. Regardless, this is the best ring for BLU. Period. Woodsman Ring/'Sniper's Ring' The +5 Accuracy is strictly for TP build, and nothing more. Sniper's Ring +1 or Toreador's Ring if you're that awesome. Bloodbead Ring/'Bomb Queen Ring' These are the two rings needed for the +HP build for Heat Breath. Combined they give +150 HP which is ~75 extra damage on Heat Breath assuming it goes unresisted and has no extra damage bonuses. Flame Ring The famous STR ring gives +5 to that category which is used for weapon skills and spells, but please, don't use this to build TP, use an accuracy ring instead. Other slots I won't go too into depth with these, but here are some you can consider. Grips Now obviously, you won't be using two-handed weapons often, but if your trying to max out Heat Breath damage, then you have a Fire Staff/Vulcan's Staff. I recommend an Axe Grip to throw on the grip slot, since it gives an extra +20 HP and +3 STR. Ammo Hedgehog Bomb For jobs that need the MP, use these in the Ammo slot. +30 MP is never a bad thing for BLU, especially if you have more than one mage job. RSE If your race has an RSE satchet that gives STR (Humes, Elvaan), or maybe even DEX (Mithra), then you can use that if you feel your MP is good. Heat Breath Since I mention this spell so much, I was asked by quite a few people to add a section of a gear setup you would use for the spell Heat Breath. Unfortunately, there isn't much room in most HNM shells for Blue Mages, and most shells are looking for other DD jobs, but Heat Breath is probably something that defines this job when it comes to endgame work and is a big part of the job, especially against things you don't want to give TP, like Jailer of Love or any battle that is kited or requires Black Mage's. Weapon: Vulcan's Staff Grip: Axe Grip Ammo: Hedgehog Bomb or anything with +HP Head: Saurian Helm Neck: Tempered Chain Body: Magus Jubbah (for the +15 Blue Magic Skill) Hands: Alkyoneus's Bracelets Legs: Homam Cosciales or Blood Cuisses (Blood Cuisses are the better choice in a kited battle if you get hate) Feet: Homam Gambieras or Marine M Boots/Marine F Boots for Humes. Ear1: Bloodbead Earring Ear2: Pigeon Earring Ring1: Bomb Queen Ring Ring2: Bloodbead Ring Back: Gigant Mantle Waist: RSE piece that gives +HP like Ocean Sash or Steppe Sash. Carbonara gives +14% HP (Cap: 175 @ 1249 Base HP) Set spells like Actinic Burst which gives +20 HP, and Light of Penance which gives +15 HP. With this setup, my HP reached 1895 (Hume) which is high enough to break 1,000 damage on Heat Breath with max Convergence merits, and the damage bonus from Saurian Helm. Closing Note I hope this guide will help those leveling Blue Mage, or planning on leveling it, make their decisions. Blue Mage is a very versitile job, and by all means do not limit yourself to these choices of equipment. I will add new equipment as time comes along, so if you feel you have a suggestion, by all means feel free to share. Good luck and happy leveling! *Created by User:Bryeen on 2/23/08 **Saurian Helm, Volunteer's Brais, Galliard Trousers added 3/19/08 **Neck, Back, Waist, Earring, Ring, Grips, Ammo slots added 3/19/08 **Heat Breath guide added 4/18/08 **Vermillion Cloak added 4/18/08